Chapter 7: The Lost Clan/Gallery
Quest for the botany badge Chapter 7 (1).png|It’s raining Chapter 7 (2).png|But that doesn’t stop Hilda, Frida and David from planning to get the Botany badge Chapter 7 (3).png|According to Victoria Van Gale’s forecast, the rain will stop in 5 seconds. Chapter 7 (4).png|And sure enough, it does. Chapter 7 (5).png|Johanna gives Hilda some lunch. Chapter 7 (6).png|And then it’s on to Trolberg City Park. Chapter 7 (7).png|As Frida predicted, the plants they need are easy to find. Chapter 7 (8).png|But Hilda finds them quite boring. Chapter 7 (9).png|She’d rather look for rare plants, like the Blue Nettle. Chapter 7 (10).png|David claims he actually saw this plant. But the place is haunted. Chapter 7 (11).png|Frida objects, but Hilda reminds her they could get the golden wings version of the badge this way. Chapter 7 (12).png|David takes his friends to the place. Chapter 7 (13).png|And as David predicted, there are voices. Elves in Trolberg Bragga village.png|But it’s not ghosts, it’s Elves. Chapter 7 (14).png|Frida doesn’t want to give up now. Bragga archers.png|But the Elves don’t appreciate the humans at their village. Why do I suddenly have the feeling that we're in trouble and we should run for our lives.png|Why do I have the feeling we are in trouble and should probably run for our lives? Chapter 7 (15).png|Attack! Chapter 7 (16).png|They attack from the ground… Bragga on birds.png|…and from the air. Chapter 7 (17).png|The kids have to retreat Chapter 7 (18).png|But David is taken captive Chapter 7 (19).png|Frida can’t go back to save him. Chapter 7 (20).png|Hilda realizes they need help. Chapter 7 (21).png|Frida signs the paperwork. Chapter 7 (22).png|And can now finally see elves. Chapter 7 (23).png|This is great news; you discovered the Lost Clan The tale of the lost clan Chapter 7 (24).png|The Elves are unsure what to do with their captive Chapter 7 (25).png|On their way to rescue David, Alfur tells the thrilling story of the Lost Clan. Bragga vs Aldric families.png|In the time of the first Elves, the Bragga and Aldric families met… Aldric familly.png| to execute a real estate contract, for a valuable piece of land. Chapter 7 (26).png|Negotiations were fierce. Many revisions were made. Chapter 7 (27).png|All in all, it lasted a whole day. Chapter 7 (28).png|But in the end, an agreement was reached. Chapter 7 (29).png|But when they took the contract to the king… Chapter 7 (30).png|…it was discovered the Bragga failed to sign in triplet! Chapter 7 (31).png|They were banished from the Northern Counties for their treason. Chapter 7 (32).png|And the land the two families had negotiated about, remains unused to this day. Old conflicts reignited Chapter 7 (33).png|The laws are less strict now, and Alfur hopes to end the Bragga’s exile. David taken hostage.png|The Bragga await them, with a captured David. Chapter 7 (34).png|Alfur presents Bartell the contract Bartell.png|But Bartell refuses; the Bragga swore off paperwork. Alfur and Bartell.png|He also doesn’t trust Alfur’s intentions Chapter 7 (35).png|He realizes Alfur is an Aldric. Chapter 7 (36).png|Alfur must atone for what his family did, by fighting the rabbit warriors. Agnes.png|Including Agnes. Chapter 7 (37).png|Hilda is willing to fight alongside Alfur. Chapter 7 (38).png|But Frida would rather seek a peaceful solution. Chapter 7 (39).png|She offers to find a loophole in the contract, in return for a blue nettle. Chapter 7 (40).png|David however will remain a hostage till Hilda and Frida come back. Not that he really minds. Chapter 7 (41).png|Alfur offers to have David sign the paperwork, but the Bragga disagree. Chapter 7 (42).png|Back home, the girls examine the contract. Chapter 7 (43).png|Turns out there is a loophole involving the fire of a lindworm. Chapter 7 (44).png|Alfur doesn’t like the plan, but they are out of other options. A visit to the Lindworm Chapter 7 (45).png|First, it’s off to the library to figure out where to find a lindworm. Chapter 7 (46).png|The last lindworm of Trolberg lives on an island in the bay. Chapter 7 (47).png|It’s too far to swim. Chapter 7 (48).png|So at Alfur’s suggestion… Water spirit.png|…Hilda summons a water spirit. Water spirit forms stairs.png|It will give them a ride Chapter 7 (49).png|Twig rather stays on shore. Hilda and Frida ride a water spirit.png|Riding the spirit. Chapter 7 (50).png|I’m King of the World! Chapter 7 (51).png|David and Bartell meanwhile get along pretty well. Water spirit forms a slide.png|Time to get off Chapter 7 (52).png|Where there’s smoke, there’s a lindworm. Chapter 7 (53).png|It’s beautiful here. Lindworm sleeping.png|The Lindworm is asleep, fortunately. Chapter 7 (54).png|Hilda silently tries to have it destroy the contract… Chapter 7 (55).png|…but ends up waking the lindworm. Chapter 7 (56).png|She’s not amused to see yet another Elf that wants to get out of a contract… Chapter 7 (57).png|…and decides to make an example out of Hilda, Frida and Alfur. Chapter 7 (58).png|Hilda quickly offers the Lindworm their flowers in return for her help. Chapter 7 (59).png|The Lindworm accepts. Chapter 7 (60).png|And after signing the deal… Chapter 7 (61).png|…the lindworm burns the contract. Lindworm in garden.png|Mission accomplished. Conflict settled David with tied up hair.png|Bartell helped David get rid of the bugs in his hair. Chapter 7 (62).png|Bartell assumes Alfur failed. Chapter 7 (63).png|But Alfur presents him the burned contract. Chapter 7 (64).png|Bartell is not too happy about his family no longer being exiled. Chapter 7 (65).png|Trolberg is their home now. He gives No Elf’s Land to Alfur. Chapter 7 (66).png|That night, the Bragga celebrate the end of the conflict. Chapter 7 (67).png|Even the humans are invited. And they got the blue nettle. Chapter 7 (68).png|Agnes remains undefeated in jousting. Chapter 7 (69).png|To contracts! Category:Episode Galleries